The Princess of Cinders
by Rhine Lei
Summary: The story of Cinderella is rather fantastic, but what really happened? This is the story that led to the watered down fairytale we all know today. When Cinderella and the Prince had met before.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella cursed as she tripped and sent the firewood she had just gathered flying out of her hands. With a groan she started picking them back up, feeling the obviously twisted ankle spike with pain each time. She sat down on the same log that had thrown off her balance and brought her leg up to inspect it. The clock in town rang out the hour, letting her know that it was 8am.

"Oh that clock," She grumbled, "I hear you! 'Go on, get up' you say! 'Time to start another day!'".

Seeing that there was no serious damage she lowered her leg to the forest floor again and stood. Shaking her head and laughing at her tiny feet she hummed, lifting the wood once more. She had ridiculously small feet. Perhaps most would assume this made her graceful or dainty, but no. There was just not enough surface area for her to get a good foothold when she walked. This did not mean that she was not graceful in other ways. As long as she stayed clear of objects blocking her path she moved quite well.

She was just about to pick up the last log when someone hollered from a window, "Cinderella!"

Jumping, the logs flew to the ground yet again, though, thankfully, not as far as they had before.

Mumbling to herself she said, "Oh now what do they want?"

In spite of her situation Cinderella was smiling. She could hear the list of chores being screeched at her by three different voices.

"Morning, noon and night. 'Cinderella, Cinderella'. I can run around in circles till I'm dizzy," She sighed, "Still they holler."

"Cinderella?" A man's voice asked.

For the third time that morning she dropped her pile of wood again. "Oh for heaven sakes! What is it?" She barked at him, turning around. When she turned and took in the intruder's appearance she blushed furiously. He was tall and _very _handsome. His short black hair was neatly trimmed and swept away from his face.

The man took in the young ladies appearance. She wore old, tattered clothing but carried herself with an air of nobility. Though she had smudges on her skin he could see that she was breathtakingly beautiful. Despite her annoyed tone he was intrigued.

Looking amused he repeated, "Your name is Cinderella?"

She wrung her hands, embarrassed. "Well… actually it's Ella. My stepsisters call me that because I tend to get soot on my face when I sit too close to the fire."

"I see," He smiled, "Cinder-Ella."

"I'm sorry are you a lord or something?" She asked with her head bowed respectfully. He was well dressed with a long coat and a sturdy sword by his side. Even his boots looked expensive.

He raised an eyebrow, "You've never seen me before?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I had," She replied, cheekily.

He chuckled, "Sorry. A prince is not used to young women not recognizing him."

Snapping her head up Cinderella's mouth dropped. Had she truly been short with the _Prince _twice? "Forgive my impudence," She begged, dropping into a low curtsy, "I didn't know it was you, your highness."

He clucked his tongue, "None of that."

"I'm sorry?" She looked up, confused.

"Had I known you would stop snapping at me I would have lied. Don't make me order you to forget what I said." He replied, bending to help gather the items she had dropped.

"Oh please! I can get that!" She quickly tried to take them from him.

"Nonsense, I've seen how effective your gathering has been." He teased.

Narrowing her eyes at him she crossed her arms over her chest. "Have you been spying on me?"

He held up one hand in surrender while the other held the logs, "A man cannot help what he sees. Although I must tell you, you have a very nice ankle, even when it is injured."

It was the second time that day he had genuinely shocked her and he couldn't help but notice the smile that she tried hard to fight. Even with her annoyance she liked him, and was a bit flattered.

"Do you always go around stalking defenseless young ladies in the woods?" She laughed.

"Does nothing ever upset you? Despite everything that has happened today you have yet to frown." He looked into her eyes, sincerely interested in this answer.

It was the first time she thought about it. A contemplative look came over her face as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "I suppose I smile because it's better than crying. After my father died my stepmother turned me into a maid. Since then very little happy things have come my way and so I try to find the good in everything."

The Prince softened. That was not the answer he had expected. Guilt flooded him when he realized he had taken off into the woods that night after arguing with his father about marriage. He had felt like things couldn't get worse for him, while this young woman, who had seemingly nothing, worked hard to enjoy every day.

Cinderella looked up at his surprisingly gentle expression. She shifted, obviously uncomfortable. "Are you alright, your highness?"

"Call me charming." He breathed so she almost didn't hear him.

"Charming?" She looked at him in disbelief. Had she heard him right?

"_Charles_" He corrected.

With a sly grin she took the pile of wood from him and said teasing, "I think I like Prince Charming better." She began walking toward the manor, knowing she would be in trouble if she didn't get back to work. He watched her go with a moony smile.

"Can I see you again?" He called.

She stopped, looking back at him in surprise for the third time that day. "You are not like other Princes are you?"

"Is that a good thing?" He asked, laughing.

She giggled adorably, "I guess so."

"I'll come back tomorrow?" She nodded and didn't glance back until she heard him say, "It was nice meeting you… Ella."

It was the first time in years someone had called her that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cinderella!" Lady Tremaine scolded, "How long does it take to gather firewood?"

"I'm sorry stepmother. I twisted my ankle."

"Reasons for your incompetence do not interest me. Now go and make our breakfast."

"Why do we even keep her around mother?" Anastasia sneered.

"She's useless!" Drizella agreed.

"Girls, girls, that's quite enough." Their mother smiled into her tea as she drank.

Cinderella hardly heard a bad word from them all day. Not because they didn't say them, but because every time something happened she pictured the Princes face in her mind. _Can I see you again? _played behind her eyes as she cooked. Even when her stepsisters took pleasure in insulting her or ordering her to do ridiculous chores she smiled right through it. _Does nothing ever upset you?_ He had asked.

Right then she wasn't sure if anything ever could again.

Charles walked around in a haze the rest of the day. All through his father's lecture about venturing out alone he did what Cinderella had said. He tried to find the good, and each time her face appeared.

"What if you had broken your neck boy? Then where would we be?" His father's round purple face came back into focus.

He scoffed, "I'm just as likely to break my neck in the woods as I am on the palace stairs."

The King threw up his hands in frustration. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You're the only young man in the kingdom who has an issue with their parents encouraging them to focus on the females in town. I can't believe not even _one _has caught your attention."

Charles decided to wait to mention Ella to his father. If he knew about her they would immediately rush him into marrying her and he was sure neither of them wanted that.

"Try to show a _little _patience father."

"Patience! You're 23 years old! I could have married you off at 18 but I wanted _you_ to pick the girl!" He thrust his large purple finger into his son's chest to make his point.

"What if I find a girl who isn't a noble?"

The King rolled his eyes and threw a hand over his face, "At this point I don't care _who _it is as long as she gives you heirs and I can give you kingdom. And boy do I hope you have a son so _you _can understand what a chore being a parent _and _a ruler is!"

_I'll hold you to that…_ He thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Leaving early the next morning Cinderella wanted extra time in case the Prince actually showed up. She had cleaned her face and brushed her hair. She had one dress that wasn't stained or torn. It was a simple thing. All of her clothing was intended for housework, but it was the best she had. The cloak she had thrown on was her fathers. It was light, meant for spring or fall, and she shivered a little under it. The midnight blue fabric dragged on the forest floor so she did her best to hold it up. Lord knows if it had gotten under her feat she would be sprawled on the ground once more.

She reached the spot they had met before. She decided to gather the wood early to save time. Just as she was walking back with her arms loaded the Princes voice startled her.

"Morning!" Nearly jumping out of her skin the pile, once again, went flying.

With a huff she turned to him, "Do you mind?" She hadn't expected him till around the same time as before.

He laughed, "You are a jumpy little thing."

"Forgive me if I don't like being alone in the woods." She grumbled, but was smiling anyways. He had come! And early! Charles noticed that the soot was no longer coating her face. Though he thought she was beautiful yesterday not she was radiant. Once he had helped her make a neat pile he draped his coat over the log she had rested on yesterday and gestured for her to sit.

"Prince, that's not necessary!" She stared in horror at the fancy coat that was being ruined by the early morning dew. The thought of trying to get stains out of that fabric was devastating.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear you." He looked at her blankly.

"Please, your highness! You'll ruin it!"

He cupped his ear sarcastically, "One more time."

Shaking her head she said again, "Charming, put your coat back on right now. My clothing is not worth saving."

"Oh! Now I can hear you. Sorry I tend to zone out when faced with formality." Ignoring her he sat down and looked up expectantly. "Are you going to join me? Don't tell me I walked all this way for nothing."

Realizing he would not relent she sat down beside him. Toying with the fabric underneath her she couldn't help but admire to stitching. "Don't you want to keep it in good shape?" She asked.

"I have many more just like it."

She furrowed her brow and looked at him, "It must have been expensive."

He shrugged, "It will be cleaned." She looked down again, obviously upset. It was the first time he saw her without a smile. Reaching out he tilted her face up to look at him. Her skin was creamy and perfect. Golden hair tumbled around her shoulders and her blue eyes were open and honest. He noticed how close his tumble was to her perfectly pink, full lips. He had a desire to kiss her, but thought better of it. "Why does it bother you so?"

"It's your decision your highness." She had lapsed back into formality. He had a hunch that was a bad sign. When he raised his eyebrows at her in disbelief she groaned, looking up at the sky like she couldn't say it to his face," Don't you understand how hard this is to wash? And if it doesn't come out the palace staff is surely blamed for your thoughtless care. Not to mention how much time the tailor undoubtedly put into it trying to be sure it was perfect for the royal family, and here you are, throwing it over an old long without a thought."

He stiffened, "I thought the storybooks told us not to care about expensive things."

"No," Her voice was sharp, "They tell us not to place too much value on them. That doesn't mean you should slap the hand of all the people who worked to give this to you and took pride in it."

Charles felt as though she had struck him. The nobles _always _admired him for not caring about the riches he was showered with. He thought it made him more down to earth. In a way, perhaps it did, but Ella made him feel like a brat for not considering the workers who created and kept them.

When Cinderella realized she had said too much she covered her mouth with a gasp. "I'm sorry! I-"She stood as if to run away. "Forgive me, your highness."

When she tried to flee the Prince grabbed her hand. She didn't fight, but neither would she look at him. He stood, lacing his fingers through hers. She had such small hands and his were so large they almost didn't fit together. When she finally looked up at him there were tears in her eyes.

"Ella? Why are you crying?" He asked low and gently.

She wiped her eyes, feeling like a fool. "I don't like to upset people."

He smiled warmly, wiping her face as well, "You haven't upset me."

"You have no reason to care about the palace servants. I had no right-"

"On the contrary," He chuckled again, "I actually agree with you. I've never appreciated all the things I have."

"It's easy to appreciate everything when you have nothing." She smiled.

"Will you sit back down?" He asked, "I brought breakfast."

Until the town clock chimed 8 am Cinderella and the Prince ate and talked about everything and nothing. The earlier fight forgotten the two laughed, teased and debated. When he left Cinderella carried the firewood back, knowing that she would see him again tomorrow even though he never said it.


	4. Chapter 4

The palace was practically in an uproar when the Prince returned. He watched servants sprint around carrying flowers and other decorations.

"What's going on?" He asked no one in particular. No one stopped to answer his question so he sought out his father. The King was sitting behind his desk when he found him.

"Ah! Charles! Just in time. You need to be fitted for tonight."

"And what's tonight? He crossed his arms, suspicious.

"A ball," The King didn't look up as he spoke, "You've had enough time to choose for yourself. You will either find someone this evening, or I will pick for you."

Though he was annoyed at the ultimatum the prospect of marriage no longer seemed unappealing. He was surprisingly calm in his response.

"Alright."

_That_ got the King's attention. He had been expecting a big fight over this. "Alright?"

"One condition," He didn't lower his gaze. When the King didn't interrupt he continued, "You must invite every eligible maiden."

He scoffed, "Of course we invited everyone!"

The Prince held up a finger, "Not just the nobility. I mean _every _girl."

"Even the _servants_?"

Charles bristled. "You told me you didn't care who I chose as long as she produced heirs."

"Well I didn't know you meant-"

"Are you going back on your word?"

The King glared at him, "Do not insult my honor, son. If you want every girl then we will invite every girl."

Satisfied Charles nodded left for his fitting.

A knock on the door had Cinderella sprinting from the kitchen. The pounding didn't cease as she entered the front hall. She opened the door to find a guard standing in the threshold.

"Can I help you" She asked, alarmed. _Did the Prince tell someone how she had spoken to him?_

The guard stepped aside as the grand duke came forward. "Is the Lady of the house home?" He demanded.

"Yes-"She stuttered, "But she's detained at the moment."

"Very well," He presented her with an envelope. The royal seal was on the back.

She took it with a shiver of fear running through her.

"Your Grace, what is this about?" Her voice shook.

He smiled, "No need to be nervous, Miss. The King is holding a ball tonight, for the Prince."

She gasped, "The Prince."

"And, by royal decree, every eligible maiden is to attend."

Cinderella looked up gaping, "Every maiden?"

He smiled at her knowingly, "Those were my orders." He gave her a wink and left.

Closing the door she stared at the invitation in wonder. Grinning from ear to ear she ran up the steps and knocked on the door of the music room. Lady Tremaine slammed down on the piano.

"YES?" She hissed. When the door opened Cinderella stuck her head in to hear, "_Cinderella_, how many times have I told you never to interrupt-"

"But this just arrived from the palace!" She held out the envelope.

"From the palace!" Her stepsisters shouted. A battle over who would read the invitation out loud ensued, resulting in Lady Tremaine snatching it and reading out loud. While her stepsisters squealed with delight Cinderella tried to speak to her stepmother.

"The invitation does say that all maidens are to attend."

"So it does." She replied, raising her eyebrow.

"So that means I can go too…"

"Imagine! You, dancing with the Prince!" Anastasia laughed.

"Well, I see no reason why you can't go. If you get all your work done."

Cinderella beamed, "Oh I will!"

"And if you can find something suitable to wear."

"I'm sure I can! Oh thank you Stepmother!"

When the door closed behind her Anastasia and Drizella pounced.

"Mother! Do you realize what you just said?"

"Of course. I said… if."


	5. Chapter 5

Cinderella ran excitedly around her room, taking a moment out of the hectic day to pull out her mother's old dress. It was a little old fashioned but she would fix that. Just as she pulled it onto the dress form the servant bell rang from downstairs, along with a chorus of "Cinderella!"

"In a minute!" She sang as she smoothed out the fabric and ran downstairs. Every few moments she was given some new chore more ridiculous than the last. It became very evident that they had no intention of letting her have enough time to work on her gown. Frustrated she ran down to the kitchen to warm the curling irons in the stove before doing her stepsisters' hair.

The Prince needed to be sure Cinderella would make it tonight. He stood pressed against the outside of her house glad he finally saw her in one of the windows. When he was certain no one else was around he knocked on the kitchen door.

She looked up, surprised, but opened the top half of the door anyway. Of all the people waiting on the other side Charles was the last person in the world she thought would be standing there.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, smiling as usual.

"I had to see you." He leaned on the door frame.

Quickly she opened the bottom door and yanked him inside. They were both giggling as she brought a finger to her mouth and tried to shhh him.

"Why are you here?" She whispered.

"I wanted to make sure you were coming tonight."

Blinking in surprise she blushed. "I had planned on it."

"Had?" He asked a little too loud.

"Hush!" She scolded, "Haven't been able to work on my dress. My stepmother doesn't want me to go and she keeps giving me stuff to do."

He hadn't considered how she would find something to wear.

"Well, what's wrong with your dress?"

"Nothing," She shrugged, grabbing a towel and wrapping her hand, "It's just a little old fashioned."

When she grabbed the curling irons someone shouted from upstairs, "Cinderella!"

Jumping she dropped the hot metal and they graced her leg before hitting the floor. She let out a yelp of pain and covered it with her hand.

"Ah!," She closed her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, running over and bending to look at the burn.

"It's fine," She whispered to him before shouting upstairs, "Coming!"

"Hold on!" He insisted, "Those were really hot."

When he name was heard again over head she looked at him, pleading. "I've got to go!"

"Honestly Cinderella, how many times do I have to scream your name?" Drizella yelled as she came down the stairs.

Half panicked Cinderella shoved the Prince in the broom closet and ordered, "Don't make a sound!"

"There you are! Where's my laundry? And the curling irons?"

"I'm sorry Drizella, I burned myself when I pulled them out of the oven."

Her stepsister looked completely horrified, "You made us wait for _that_? How selfish could you be? Wait till mother hears about this! Then we'll see if you go _anywhere _tonight!"

Charles could barely contain himself.

"No, please!" Cinderella begged, "I'll be right there!"

She narrowed her eyes, "You had better be."

As soon as she was gone Cinderella opened the cabinet again. "You have to go." She tried to pull him outside but the Prince wouldn't budge. Lifting her up he set her on the counter and bent to examine her leg.

"Why do you let them treat you like that?"

"It's fine!" She laughed, trying again to pull the bottom of her dress back down.

"It's not fine Ella!" She looked at him, hurt that he had yelled at her. "You can't just let them walk all over you!" He dipped a towel in a bucket of water and gently dabbed it on her leg.

"We don't all have options! What would you prefer? That I live on the street?"

He was silent at that. A desire to protect her came so strong he didn't know how to react. Closing the distance between them Charles kissed her. Her eyes widened at first and she placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back.

"What are you doing?"

He shook his head, "What I've wanted to do since the first time I saw you." This time she didn't fight as his lips came down on hers. Eyes fluttering shut she kissed him back wholeheartedly. Finally she broke away, standing and shoving him to the door.

"I'll see you tonight!" She said, smiling again. He leaned in and kissed her once more before running back toward the palace. Cinderella grabbed the curling irons again and ran upstairs, determined to do whatever it took to get to the ball.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles politely greeted each lady as she was presented to him. He talked as little as possible without appearing rude and moved on to the next guest. The King watched him, aggravated that he wasn't putting forth much effort. Every dance was with a new partner, but none were as beautiful in his eyes as the young woman he eagerly watched the staircase for.

"Why Cinderella, you're not dressed child." Lady Tremaine said softly.

"I know. I'm not going." She bowed her head.

"Not going?" Her stepmother looked back at her daughters with a grin, "Well of course there will be other times."

"Yes, of course. Goodnight."

She watched her stepsisters walk out in their ridiculous gowns listening to their mother instruct them about meeting the Prince. When the door closed behind them she ran upstairs, knowing she had to work quickly.

Once she reached the tower Cinderella worked harder than she had on anything in her life. Carefully, but quickly she snipped, sewed and redesigned he mothers gown. It was not as elaborate of a transformation as she might have wanted, but the dress was already beautiful.

The soft blue fabric ran to the floor and fanned out around her waist. She had cut the neckline, making the sleeves two small draping pieces that hung off of each shoulder. The corset hugged her figure perfectly and she bustled the long skirt to drape around her thighs elegantly. Overall she decided simplicity was better than anything she would have designed given more time.

Taking a deep breath she decided the only way to get to the palace was to walk. Glancing at the clock showed that it was 9pm. She was dressed, cleaned and polished to the best of her ability. Last, but not least, she took out her father's last gift to her. She had hidden them from her stepfamily after he died. In the bottom of her trunk, wrapped in an old blanket was a pair of glass slippers. Satisfied she gathered her skirt and began the walk to the ball.

It was almost 10pm and Charles was officially worried. Cinderella's stepfamily had arrived hours ago, and every attempt he made to speak to them was interrupted by another young woman, much to his annoyance as well as the two sisters. When they finally did speak he had trouble getting answers from them. They fussed and swooned over him and the palace, hardly hearing a word he said.

"Lady Tremaine, I was under the impression that you had three daughters." He said casually.

She didn't miss a beat, "I'm afraid you are mistaken, your highness." Turning back to her daughters she said, "Don't you agree that Anastasia looks wonderful tonight?"

He cleared his throat, uncomfortable, when Drizella inadvertently saved him. "What about me mother?"

"Not everything is about you!" Anastasia shot back. An argument broke out and Charles took the opportunity to slip away quickly. Finally, just as he was beginning to lose hope, he saw Cinderella enter at the top of the staircase.

Charles didn't know if the entire room had stopped to stare or if everything had simply faded into the background, but right then she was the only thing in the world he saw.

Cinderella hadn't expected so many people to watch her enter. She was nervous about being spotted by her family. Hopefully they wouldn't recognize her from a distance. It had been a very long time since she had been out of rags and they were not accustomed to seeing her in anything else. When her eyes found the Prince he was already looking up at her, beaming. She slowly walked down the steps. Not trusting her tiny feet in these shoes. He ran to meet her at the bottom of the steps.

"I was afraid you wouldn't come." He whispered, kissing her hand.

"You try walking here in these shoes." She said through her smile.

"You walked here?" He asked.

"Didn't have much of a choice," She sang, aware of all the eyes on her. Letting it go he bowed to her, a silent request to dance. She returned it with a low curtsy, accepting the offer. For a while the entire room watched as Charles danced with the unknown woman. Even the King had to admit that she was beautiful, and had hope for the night after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Later in the evening, when the room became hot and the crowds overwhelming, Cinderella agreed to walk around the garden. When they were truly alone she sat down beside a fountain, gently running her hand along the top of the cold water and watching the night sky ripple in the reflection.

"So, your highness, what's this evening really about?" She asked, keeping her eyes on the pool.

"You haven't heard the rumors?" He inquired.

Giving him a cheeky grin she quipped, "I wouldn't have asked if I had."

He was silent a moment, giving her a chance to take him in. His formal suit made his lean body look powerful. She had only seen him in long coats and a puffy shirt. The elegant style looked wonderful on him, but she found she was rather fond of his more casual appearance.

He walked forward, kneeling on the ground in front of her and taking her hands. "These past two days have been one of the most exciting periods of my life."

She placed her hand on his cheek, dreamily, "Mine too."

Turning into her hand he kissed the inside of her palm, and then sat next to her and kissed her lips. She leaned in and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. He had finally found someone worth spending the rest of his life with. He hadn't known her long, but something about her felt right. He caught her hands and pushed back slightly, breathless.

"Hold on," He laughed and she blushed again, "The real reason my father threw this ball was for me to find a bride."She froze, holding her breath to hear what he said next. "The idea of marrying had never been appealing. He's been trying to get me to choose for years. I never met anyone who seemed to want me for more than my title. I'd never met any girl who challenged me and made me think or made me want to be a better man… until I met you." Slowly he bent down on one knee this time and looked at her face. "Ella, will you marry me?"

Her mouth dropped and for a moment she couldn't speak. Eyes brimming with happy tears she threw her arms around his neck, laughing. He stood, spinning her around, and laughing as well under the stars.

The Princes chin was tucked into Cinderella's neck and shoulder she leaned back against him. His arms were hooked around her waist and she sighed, content.

"We should probably go back inside," He whispered, kissing her shoulder and sending goose bumps along her skin.

"Do we have to?" She asked playfully.

"Hmm," He smiled into her, "Why don't you wait here a moment while I tell my father what's happened. I think I should do it alone and then I'll come get you."

She nodded, reluctantly standing so he could leave. Once he was out of sight she hummed to herself and admired the garden. Stopping to touch a delicate flower that had curiously bloomed in the cold she heard footsteps behind her.

"That was fast." She smiled, turning around, but it quickly faded when she came face to face with her stepmother and sisters. Taking a step back Cinderella felt a twinge of fear.

"Why you little thief!" Drizella screeched.

"He was going to choose one of us before you arrived!" Anastasia joined in.

"Indeed," Lady Tremaine walk forward slowly, "It seems we have time on our hands. Time for vicious practical jokes."

"It's never been a joke to me." She whispered.

"Ah, but the idea of _you _with the Prince is."

"He doesn't seem to think so."

Her stepmother gave her a cruel smile, "And what will happen when he finds out you're a servant?" She laughed.

Cinderella raised an eyebrow, "He already knows."

Lady Tremaine's face fell, while her stepsisters looked outraged. Running forward Drizella grabbed her dress and yanked, ripping the front and yelling, "You can't have him!"

Anastasia quickly followed suit, tearing at her thin sleeves and shouting, "Oh no, no he's my Prince, she can't!"

"Please stop!" Cinderella begged, trying to get away to no avail. Finally, when he dress was ruined her stepmother raised her voice.

"Girls! I won't have you upsetting yourselves." Cinderella looked down at her once beautiful gown in tears. As the left her stepmother looked back triumphantly and said, "Goodnight."

She sank to the ground crying into her hands. For once she couldn't find anything good to think about.

"Ella?" She heard Charles call for her. With a gasp she tried to hide but before she could think where the Prince had seen her. "There you are!"

His smiled faded when he saw her dress. "What happened?" He demanded. Covering her face with her hand she cried again and he pulled her into his chest. "Was it your sisters?" He growled. She only cried harder, answering his question. He stroked her hair and tried to stay calm. It was no easy task. Seeing her hurt made him furious. "It's okay. You never have to go home again." He whispered. "My father wants to meet you. He was so happy when I told him I'd found you."

Cinderella stepped away from him abruptly, "I can't meet him like this!"

He shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

"Who are we kidding? I'm a servant not a queen!" She took a few steps away from him and heard the clock begin to chime the hour. "I can't do this Charles. You're better off without me."

"What?" He shouted, disbelieving as she sprinted away. "Ella, wait!"

Running after her he lost her in the ballroom among all the guests. He searched frantically until he could see a flash of her blue dress hurrying up the stairs. Shoving his way through the crowd he reached the bottom of the staircase in time to see her stumble. "Ella!" he shouted again.

She ran out into the night, leaving nothing behind but a glass slipper she had been too frightened to turn around for.


	8. Chapter 8

The Prince looked back and forth at all the directions she could have taken. Knowing where she lived he had an idea which path was the most likely. Before he could run the Grand Duke came up behind him, waving the glass slipper in his hand.

"Sir! What's happened?"

Raking his fingers through his hair Charles sighed in frustration. "I need to go after her."

The older man's mouth dropped, "She _left_?"

"You don't understand."

"But, your highness, what girl wouldn't want to marry a prince?"

Charles stiffened, defensive, "It's not that. Tell father I'll be back. I've got to find her."

He ran in the direction of her manor ignoring the sounds of the Duke calling after him.

Cinderella fell into the leaves on the forest floor still crying. The ridiculous shoes had rubbed her tiny feet all night and she yanked the remaining one off before standing and continuing to her home. The entire way she felt like a fool. How could she have believed it would be possible? Did she really think her stepmother would just disappear?

Torn remains of her dress wrapped around her legs and she fell again with a little shout. With a disgusted moan she grabbed the outer layer of her skirt and ripped it down to the lining. Tossing the extra fabric aside she pulled her legs to herself and curried her head in her knees.

When Charles found her she had calmed considerably. Only a few quiet tears fell as she began to realize how absurd she had been. He let out a relieved sigh.

"Ella?" His voice was low and gentle.

She looked up and then away, pressing her hand against her face in shame. "I'm sorry." She truly was. What if he didn't want to marry her now?

He shook his head insistently, joining her on the ground and pulling her to him. "It's not your fault."

"I didn't mean it." She spoke into his shoulder.

"I know, I know." He tucked her head under his chin and held her until she had calmed. For a while the two were content to sit together in the cold forest with no sound but the beat of each other's hearts.


	9. Chapter 9

Cinderella knew what passion was, but had never understood it. For the first time she was experiencing what she could only assume the storybooks talked about. If this wasn't the fairytale romance she had read about as a girl then she never wanted to know of it.

The clock chimed two am when she reached the manor for what she knew to be the last time. Letting her and Charles in through the kitchen door she could see that her stepfamily hadn't returned yet. The Prince insisted on taking care of the fire while she sat. It was an odd feeling, letting someone else do something for her.

She tried not to laugh when it became painfully evident Charles had never made a fire before. Tucking her lips into her mouth to hide her smile she couldn't contain herself when he gave her a half hearted glare. She said held her hands up and shook her head, "I didn't say anything!"

He laughed and soon, with effort, he had an admirable fire going. Sitting in the chair next to her he pulled her leg into his lap and examined the burn from earlier. The lining of her gown only fell past her knees, exposing much more than was proper. Once again he pressed a cool, wet cloth over the injury for her and she sighed, but whether it for from the towel or his hands she didn't know.

This time she didn't wait for the Prince. Cinderella leaned forward and kissed him firmly. He returned it with an air of desire that had not been present before. Instead of lowering her leg again he pulled her into his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist and the chair in a surprisingly bold move. He gripped her tightly as she looped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers in his hair. He pulled back with more strength than he thought he had.

"We should stop." He breathed in a husky voice, "It's not proper for a gentleman to take advantage of a lady."

She smiled, "I'm a servant remember? Not a lady."

His face darkened and his kissed her again, roughly. "No," He whispered against her mouth," You're a princess."

She scoffed, parting just enough to look at his face, "The Princess of Cinders?" She asked sarcastically. He ran a hand along her thigh and kissed her neck.

"Exactly," There was nothing teasing about his reply.

After a moment he stood, lowering her to the ground as he did. Slowly, watching her face for any sigh he should stop, the Prince reached behind and untied her dress. She made no move to stop him, tugging on his coat until he shrugged out of it. In a quick movement he removed his shirt and she stared at his bare chest.

Gently he loosened the laces of her corset until what was left of her dress fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly self conscious. His eyes swept over her from head to toe and he reached to raise her face when she watched the floor.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Her heart warmed at the compliment and she grew bold again, closing the distance and pressing into him. When he placed her hands around his neck he lifted her once more and lowered her to the rug in front of the fire. His eyes never left her face, and into the night Prince Charming and The Princess of Cinders were together with the smell of smoke and the ash from the hearth smudging them both.


	10. Chapter 10

Cinderella was tucked into the Prince's side and sleeping peacefully on his shoulder when she opened her eyes the next morning. Charles nuzzled into her hair and sighed in his sleep. She tried to move without waking him but he tightened his grip and rolled over onto her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, kissing her smudged face as she giggled.

Outside the town clock chimed seven am. It was the latest she had slept in years. He laid his own ash covered face on her chest and she held him to her, stroking his hair.

"What happens now?" She asked with her eyes closed.

He turned and rested his chin to look at her, "Now we go meet my father."

She bit the lower side of her lip nervously, "What if he doesn't like me?"

"Not possible," He chuckled. He kissed her again a wave of desire running through them both when they heard the front door and a chorus of voices. They both froze, snapping back to reality.

"Cinderella!" They called.

"Where is that girl?" Lady Tremaine asked annoyed.

"Probably still sulking in her room," Anastasia suggested.

"Can you believe the nerve? A servant with the Prince! Ridiculous." Drizella agreed.

"I can't believe the King wasn't more upset when we informed him. Check the kitchen," Lady Tremaine ordered her daughters'; "We need to have a chat about last night's events."

Charles scrambled to pull his pants back on while Cinderella looked around for something to wear. He tossed her his shirt and she threw it on over her head. Grabbing his other clothing and shoving him in the closet again she didn't have time to hide as well when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Throwing everything in with him she closed the door a little too loudly.

"There you are!" Anastasia hissed, "What are you wearing?"

"Who do you think you are?" yelled Drizella, "trying to steal the Prince and now you don't even do your job? You didn't even get the door for us when we arrived!"

"Do you know he disappeared after your little embarrassing display? The entire ball was _ruined_!"

"I should say so! The Prince was surly going to pick _me_ before you wrecked _everything_!"

Charles cringed at the very idea and clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing when Cinderella replied, "Somehow I doubt that."

Her stepsisters' mouths dropped. Cinderella had never actually spoken back to them.

"How dare you speak to us like-"

"Like what?" She interrupted, finally feeling bold enough to speak her mind, "Like two spoiled brats? Because you are, in case you didn't know."

Charles beamed with pride from his hiding spot as Cinderella straightened, holding her head high.

"Why you little-"

"Wait until mother hears about this!" The stepsisters yelled as they ran back up the steps calling for Lady Tremaine. When they were gone she ran back to let the Prince out and he burst through the door, kissing her excitedly.

"Let's get out of here." She laughed between kisses.

The sound of Lady Tremaine's shoes on the stairs made her jump and close him back in the cabinet. The upper door was closed behind her and Cinderella heard the door lock above her head. Slowly her stepmother appeared in the doorway.

"Well, it seems we've gotten ahead of ourselves." She said with an eerie calm. The hair on Cinderella's rose at the sound. Despite her brave face she was terrified of the woman. She had witnessed firsthand how cruel she could be. The older woman's eyes narrowed as she took in her appearance. Charles shirt stopped halfway down her thigh and her hair was loose around her shoulders. "Are you still having delusions about his highness?"

"I'm not the one with delusions." She replied firmly.

Lady Tremaine walked to her slowly, circling around like a shark as she looked her up and down. "Do you know why I turned you into a maid?"She shook her head, afraid to move, "Because my family was born to rule."

Cinderella looked over her shoulder at her, "What does that have to do with me?"

She smiled with all the warmth of a viper and she reached out and touched her hair gently. "Because you've always been too pretty for your own good. Beauty is like a virus when it comes to men. It infects them, keeps them from thinking straight." With a yank she pulled her head back and looked down into Cinderella's face. Charles fumbled with the door and found that it didn't open from the inside. "I always knew you would get in the way."

Cinderella breathed slowly in the awkward angle as she asked, "What really bothers you? That I'm a threat, or that it was no contest?"

Her step mother threw her to the floor. With a glance at the closet she shook her head, praying Charles saw through the cracks. He held off, but watched closely.

"You're a fool girl. You've always been a little fool." She grabbed a larger hand full of her hair and snapped her head back again. She looked at her, almost motherly for a moment, "Did he sleep with you?"

"What?"

"Don't play stupid. Did he sleep with you?"Cinderella narrowed her eyes, refusing to answer. "Well then, I don't need to worry. He's surly gotten what he wanted. Now he will leave you like the whore you are."

"I wouldn't be so certain." She yelped when the back of her stepmothers hand came across her face, whipping her head to the side. The Prince was about to kick the door open when Cinderella motioned for him to wait. He didn't know how much more of this he could watch.

"Your father spoiled you rotten!" She spat, "Always fawning over you."

"Leave him out of this!"

Lady Tremaine took a step as if to hit her again but stopped when she heard knocking of the door upstairs and shouts of, "Mother! The Grand Duke! He's here!"

Straightening she composed herself and locked the kitchen door, taking the keys with her. "We are not finished." She told her sternly before slamming the upper door and locking it again. She ran to the cabinet and threw herself into the Princes arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked, gripping her protectively.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken." She breathed.

"Why did you keep telling me to wait?" He growled.

"I didn't know if it would just make things worse."

He looked down into her face and said firmly, "I won't watch that again."

She nodded, stepping back again and searching the room for a way out. The windows didn't open and the door outside was too solid to shoulder.

"I've had enough of this," Charles announced as he went up to the top of the steps and threw himself into the thinner door until it opened.

"Charles!" Cinderella whispered, "The Grand Duke is here! He can't see us like this!"

The Prince shook his head. "I'm tired of this game, Ella. I have the right to choose my wife after the ball, and I don't care what anyone thinks."

She smiled at him feeling her stomach flip flop at his words. They could both hear the Grand Duke explain that the slipper was currently being tried on every maiden in the kingdom. They hoped to find the girl from the night before and find out where the Prince had gone.

Both sisters started arguing over who would try the shoe on first, insisting it was them. Rolling his eyes Charles stepped out, wearing only pants and his boots, clearing his throat. "That won't be necessary, your grace."

The Duke looked him over, shocked by his half naked, and soot covered appearance, "Your highness! Where have you been?"

Lady Tremaine's mouth dropped as she realized he must have been here the whole time while the other two girls raced over to him, begging him to remember them from the night before.

"Oh I remember you perfectly well. Do you honestly think I would confuse you with Ella?" He snapped at them, not even trying to be kind.

"Ella?" Drizella asked in disgusted, "You mean _Cinderella_? You must be mistaken!"

"Yes you're highness," Anastasia insisted,"She's just the maid!"

"Indeed, Sir, she's just an imaginative child!" The stepmother had composed herself and was giving him an oily smile. "I'm not sure what she told you but you must have been confused."

He took a threatening step toward her and balled his fists, "Believe me madam, I heard _everything_ loud and clear."

The woman sputtered, unable to hide her surprise. Both stepsisters began protesting asking their mother to stop what was happening.

"Sire whoever you are talking about must try on the slipper."

He looked at the Grand Duke in amazement, "Are you kidding?"

He held up his hands, "King's orders, Sir."

With a shrug he ducked back into the hallway and scooped Cinderella up, still wearing nothing but his shirt. When he emerged the sisters gasped while the Duke blushed and turned away.

"I can walk," She mumbled to him softly. He ignored her, setting her down on a chair.

"Shoe?" He asked, pleased by the dumbstruck faces in the room. Fumbling the Duke did his best to give him the shoe without looking over at the young lady. Kneeling down in front of her Cinderella sat forward.

"Your highness I can do it!"

He looked at her face blankly, "I'm sorry I didn't hear you."

Shaking her head she sat back with a laugh, holding her foot out and gesturing to it dramatically "As you wish, Charming."

Eyes never leaving her face he slid the shoe onto her foot, fitting perfectly as they both knew it would. There was a chorus of cries from the sisters, but neither heard any of them. Prince Charming swept the Princess of Cinders into his arms and carried her off. Neither looked back as the carriage pulled away.


End file.
